Squabble in Space
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot. This is a short story I came up with based on a scene in Digimon Data Squad. Axel, Roxas, and Xion are alive in this story. I don't own kingdom hearts or Digimon Data Squad.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series, the Disney characters, Final Fantasy, or Digimon Data Squad.**

It was a peaceful day in the Realm of Light airspace and the Gummi Ship cruised along, amiably heading for Hollow Bastion. At least that's what Axel would have liked to say as he piloted the small craft with Xion in the co-pilot seat. The quaint little ship was carrying a much larger load than usual and its occupants included the following people: Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Roxas, Merlin, Cid, Chip, Dale, and of course, Axel and Xion.

There was currently a large squabble taking place among those in the back seat which had started between Cid and Merlin. The techno genius was insisting that the cold hand of science far out ranked the unpredictable force called magic, while the wizard swore that people wouldn't even need science if they relied on spells. Sora took Merlin's side as science was NOT his favorite subject in school (too much thinking involved), while Roxas agreed with Cid (because he always seems to be curious about the way things work).

The REAL fight, however, began when Merlin tried to blast Cid with a small fireball and ended up hitting Donald's tail feathers instead. The enraged duck lunged at his attacker who he believed to be Sora while the Destiny Island dweller gaped in perplexity at the insane bird who had suddenly decided to attack him for no reason. Chip and Dale then appeared on the scene, furious that people were shooting fireballs inside there ship, and began nipping at the toes and pulling the stray hair of the perpetrators. At that point, Mickey and Goofy had attempted to act as peacemakers, but they eventually became annoyed and joined in the fight.

So there they were, fighting like cats and dogs inside a cramped space ship while Axel and Xion were attempting to pilot the machine. Xion glanced at the chaos ensuing behind them, then at her red-headed companion, saying, "Should we do something?"

Axel shook his head and replied, "Nah…. Get involved and they'll only turn on you. I've had experience with this sort of thing dealing with Vexen and Larxene at Castle Oblivion, so I can keep my cool in irritating situations. Give 'em ten minutes and they'll have gotten it out of their systems."

The raven-haired girl shrugged. "Okay, but… it sure looks like it's going to get worse before it gets better."

Half an hour later, the argument was still going at full throttle and it was finally starting to get on Axel's nerves. Xion cocked an ebony colored eyebrow at him and muttered, "Ten minutes, huh?"

A vein bulged in the pyro's forehead and his fists began squeezing the ship's throttle so hard, number XIV was sure it would snap in two. Another ten minutes went by and finally Axel couldn't take it anymore. "ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT!" He stood up abruptly and turned around to face the passengers.

"Axel, the controls!" Xion cried, frantically leaping to grab the throttle before the ship slammed into an oncoming asteroid.

Everyone sweat dropped as Axel stood before them, his face matching the shade of his hair and his acid green eyes flashing angrily. "I HAVE LISTENED TO YOU NIMRODS ARGUE LIKE A BUNCH OF LITTLE KIDS FOR AN HOUR NOW AND I'VE HAD IT! IF YOU DON'T CEASE THIS INFERNAL STUPIDITY SO HELP ME I WILL PULL THIS SHIP OVER AND GIVE YOU A DEMONSTATION OF MY OWN FIRE BALLS, AND I PROMISE I WON'T MISS MY TARGETS! YOU GOT THAT MEMORIZED!" The man's literally smoking body did much to emphasize his point.

The color drained from everyone's faces as they nodded timidly and sat down, barely even daring to breathe.

"Good. That's would I thought," Number VIII growled as he sat back down.

Xion stared at the red head, desperately suppressing a smirk as she said, "So much for keeping your cool."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Axel shot back as the next world appeared on the map.


End file.
